Elyjah
by TheFlutter
Summary: (Contains references to The Bible; read with caution.) After being summoned by God to teach the ways of God to every speaking animal in Equestria, it is up to me, Elyjah, to figure how to fulfill the command. I have been told from the Messengers to always wear a robe inscribed with my name in it, and it appears to be my guide in this world. But how would the life here react to me?


_**The following Fanfiction is an **__**allegory**_ _**and contains references to the Bible, let none of the events or ideas described in this Fanfiction offend you nor let it seem as an attack to your beliefs. Proceed reading with caution.**_

**Chapter One:The Summoning **

People always used to ask me, "Why do you watch that show made for girls?", "Are you gay?", "Who is the King and/or Queen of Equestria?", and "Does Equestria have a religion?", and also,"Are/How are the princesses immortal?"

Well, I used to just say "I don't know; Equestria's not real, so why bother?" But I'm a religious guy, and seeing the monster who had try to destroy Equestria in the end of Season Four being sent to the Equestria's version of hell began to edge at my mind. And I _really_ wanted to know more about Equestria, but I didn't go to the extent of praying and asking God to send me there-that would be ridiculous!

But it seemed that God had meant for me to go; I was reading _Chinese For Dummies_ and I looked up to the window at my left after seeing movement in the corner of my eye, and I saw a chariot which was bright as can be, and I just felt like I needed to go downstairs and get a better look at it. When I reached the chariot, one of the gleaming golden-white horses connected to the golden-white chariot spoke to me, it kinda freaked me out, but they had said,"Get on the chariot; you are needed as per **The Lord**."

So I was thinking that I was going to Heaven, and I looked around, holding my head because I was only fifteen, and because two horses had spoken to me. And I began to shed manly tears and I yelled "Bye; I love you!" To my parents whom were somewhere in my apartment, I sniffed, and pulled myself into the glistening chariot. As soon as I got comfortable in the chariot, the horses had began galloping, then _flying __through_ gates and trees and houses, in which I began to shout, "OHHHHHHHHHH...Ooo an Xbox-wait OHHH!" And we suddenly dove into the ground. For a few minutes I could only see the bright-white chariot and horses, but then, we rose out of the ground.

The first thing I thought was "This isn't hell, so that's a good thing." But before I could take good look, we rode _vertically_ up-at an amazing speed-a mountain and over to the other side of it. As soon as we reached the other side, I saw a huge castle in the distance;I thought it looked familiar, but I shrugged it off for now.

We must have been going at least two, no, _three hundred _miles per hour, because we reached what looked like a city which was at least seven miles away in about ten seconds. I had closed my eyes to stop the nauseating blurs I was seeing, until we had started to slow down. It was only then that I realized what the place looked like; it was a really nice-looking city-the houses and buildings were taller than usual and made from a glassy material; and, from what I could remember, there was a train approaching to the left of where we entered the city.

But then the sky started to change; it rapidly became dark and light multiple times, and then I realized that it was the Sun that was moving incredibly fast. Wait WHAT?! I mean, it I've went through walls and stuff, but how and why is _this_ happening? I guess it must've have been God. But why were we time traveling?

At last, we started to slow down to about ten miles-per-hour, and the Moon stood in the sky in the center; suggesting that we were near the Equator, and that it was about midnight.

We began to slow down a little more as we were reaching a statue of some kind. It seemed as if we were going to stop near the statue, I also noticed that behind the statue there was a huge building, no wait, a _castle_? I could barely see the castle, except for the light some sort of a giant balcony. "Where was I?", I asked myself. But something was itching in my mind-there was an extreme familiarity with statue, but I cou-

"OOOHHH! WHAT?!WHHAAAAT?!NO,NO!WHAT?!" I yelled, waving my hands in disbelief.

I was staring at a huge statue of a dragon holding a heart; _Spike the Dragon_. I was staring at the 15-20 ft. statue for so long that horses had told me that we had stopped, and that this was where I was told to get off. "**The Lord** has given you the robe that is hanging off the back of the chariot; you are to wear it everyday except Sunday. You are here to turn every speaking creature in the land, air, and sea to fear God. If you sustain your efforts in doing so, you will be rewarded greatly. If you do not try to do what you are commanded, you will die, and your body will lie on top of the statue of Spike the Dragon, and creatures will drink of your blood, and eat your flesh." The right-sided horse said to me as I was looking around. I was still uncomfortable about a horse speaking to me(I guess I'll have to get used to it if I'm in, what I think is Equestria, and since I'm going to convert every living thing to Christianity(How?)), but I grabbed the robe off of the chariot, examined it-I could barely see that it was dark-colored; mostly black, with the exception of a golden cross on the back. I put it on, and it fit very nicely; it wasn't too hot nor cold and it wasn't too big nor small-it was as if it were meant for me.

But my thoughts about robe were interrupted when the chariot began to leave; I screamed "When will I go home?" And the horse on left side turn its head slightly, and said,"You will know when it is time," then the chariot turned up and flew straight into the sky until I could no longer see it.

For a moment, I just stared at where I saw the chariot last, but I turned my attention to my surroundings. I had to do a brief recap of what just happened in the past five-to-seven-minutes.

First, I was learning how to speak Chinese, then I saw a chariot that had the look of Heaven on it, now I'm a prophet/servant/preacher in the world of on of my favorite shows.

_Yes?_ I mean, what am I supposed to think of this? Yes, I'm honored to be chosen by God, but what about my life back at home? I left my family, no; this for God. I will do anything for Him.

And then another thing hit me; how will ponies and everything else react to me? How will _I_ react? And, should I tell them about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic?

I looked at my hands, pondering these questions, but then I noticed that the sleeves of my robe had my name written on the with white letters:

** H**

_That's pretty cool_, I said to myself.

I noticed yet another thing (I _really_ have to start paying attention); it was really quiet. As quiet as soundproof room. And it was cool out-at least 65 degrees out. No wind, no breeze, no crickets, nobody-just a statue and a castle and a whole city with a small light on at every other building/house. And as I was gazing at the buildings closest to the castle, something moved in the corner of my right eye-in the balcony of the castle(I forgot the name of the castle; it's hard to keep track of a name that kept changing). I quickly turned my head to see who, or what it was, but I only got to see was a(I think) pony trying to hide from my glance. It, or he or she-whatever, looked kind of pink, which for some reason brought to my attention that I had previously screamed in the middle of a silent night, which made me kind of embarrassed.

I was(and am) so used to this game, so I knew better than to just stare away from whomever this was, so I just kept staring until this someone peaked out again. But, to my surprise, this person or thing had taken his/her time to peak back out-about five minutes later was when the creature peaked its head out again-slightly, but enough for me to recognize whom she could possibly be; either Princess Mí Amore Cadenza, Pinkie Pie, or some other pink pony, in respective order of the likeliness.

And then, a feeling of "oh, shoot!" came over me, and I quickly hid behind the statue. I heard faint, inaudible voices, one being distinctly male, and two or three being female. So began to panic, looking for any shortcuts to anywhere people would have a hard time seeing me, and the question "Should I run?" began to flow through my head. I rubbed my hands in an odd way(I do this when I'm nervous) and something odd began to happen(as if everything I've described wasn't); I noticed that the letters of my name began to glow faintly red-like a glow-in-the-dark toy that wasn't exposed to enough light, and then back to white in the course of about five seconds.

I immediately thought, "_Well, red usually means stop, or wrong, OOO; or No!_" So I stood where I was, and prayed that I wasn't going to get hurt. In the midst of my wondering and waiting, I heard a sound that I can only describe as a mix between the teleportation sound in the zombie mode in Call of Duty, and the splash of a slightly thicker-than-water liquid. Aswell as I saw also a light-pink light shine from behind the statue of Spike and dimly in front of me.

_Oh, this has to be Princess Cadenza, or some other pink unicorn. Uhh this is going to be awkward_, I thought. Soon, slight footsteps began to come towards me, and I heard whispering.

"What do you think it is?" A feminine voice said.

"I don't know, Cadence, but whatever it is, I'm not letting it hurt you," a male voice said.

For some some reason, I closed my eyes while in a soldier position, like I was a person in a horror film, trying desperately not to get caught.

"...There it is! It's like a standing owl or something!" The apparent Princess Cadenza.

"Watch out, Cadence. I don't want that thing hurting you!" The male pony said.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking towards the two familiar ponies.

"I'm not here to hurt you..." I managed to whisper.

"It _talks_!" Cadenza yelped.

Shining Armor blocked his wife with his arm-no-his _leg_.

"Listen here, man, you better not step near Cadence!"

I felt a sense of déjà vu. Almost every story with a character who enters another world has this conversation. I've become one of them.

I slowly began to go on my knees and I said,"You must've been the one I seen in that castle, Cadence, if you both live there, you must be of royalty. Please forgive me for the scare I've given the both of you."

Armor lowered his leg after seeing that I had bowed. I do not how I was able to talk so clearly, but I was thankful for the blessing. I stood slowly back up, so the two ponies in front of me weren't scared, and then I had asked them a question; "I have never been here before; can you direct me to a place in which could stay and rest for the night?"

They both looked at each other, and said;"Excuse us."

Now, I do not know exactly what they had said, but I'm sure it was somewhere along the lines of "You think we can trust it? We don't even know who or _what_ it is and whether or not he's hostile!" And when they were done Princess Cadenza had said;"Um, creature, what is your name?"

I felt like smiling, but I didn't.

"My name is Elyjah Vasquez," I said, shocked at how much confidence I had while I was talking.

Shining Armor glanced back at Princess Cadenza with an vacillating look, and received the same look in return.

I wanted to be removed from this situation, but I just kept thinking, "This is what I am meant to do," and kept my cool. These royals will not have me killed, that is for sure. But how would the rest of Equestria react to a being like me, from a totally different world, and with an unusually large body structure, entering this world for (what seems to be) the first time? "I shouldn't worry," I said to myself, and later,I'd figure out that I was right.


End file.
